Adarran Sushi
Adarran Sushi is the name of a type of dishes developed from a fusion of Japanese cuisine of Humans and Black Island Cuisine of the Drynn. It first appeared on the worlds of the Free Refugium and spread onwards from there to neighbouring systems. History General The consumption of fresh, raw meat is itself an oddity amongst the Drynn of the Black Islands, born from environmental factors that bar them from leaving greater amounts of meat to ferment and rot. Black Island Cuisine thus developed a habit of preparing dishes of raw meat with a strong sauce called Tchoo made of animal intestines that are fermented while keeping it from freezing through bodily warmth. Drynn migrants and traders operating in the Free Refugium brought this cuisine with them when interacting with human refugees, who had to adapt their native dishes to alien ingredients. Especially fish was hard to come by, as species of fish from Earths oceans and rivers had proven difficult to transplant to alien environments in the first place. Sushi chefs in the Free Refugium thus began experimenting with alien animals and soon encountered Black Island Cuisine. All types of meat in use by the Black Island Drynn were edible for humans and some even proved particularily delicious. This fusion soon gave rise to a series of restaurants in the Free Refugium, dedicated to developing Sushi with the use of ingredients from Adarra. These soon began producing numerous brands of very mild Tchoo sauce specifically for the human market, which began replacing the soy sauce that was initially served with Adarran Sushi. Ingredients Rice The seeds of Oryza Sativa are a staple human food that is cultivated extensively on many worlds humans have settled on. It is the base ingredient of all types of Adarran Sushi and also processed to a type of vinegar that is used to prepare the rice for this dish Black Island Snapper The Black Island Snapper is a species of ocean-dwelling animals from Adarra and a staple of the Black Island Cuisine. Its meat has a mild and slender taste and it is typically served as Nigiri Sushi. Hummermule Hummermules are themselves not a traditional meat source of the Black Islands, but have found widespread use amongst the Drynn in the modern era to become the primary source of meat amongst the species. As their meat is cheap and readily available in the Stellar Republic and neighbouring systems, it was one of the first types of meat that was used for Adarran Sushi. Its taste is considered solid and nutty and it has a distinctive dark red colour. Typically, Hummermule is served "on the shell" as Orion Sushi, being the reason this type of Sushi exists in the first place. Redport Paste A regional delicacy from the city of Redport on Adarra, Redport Paste is a thick, creamy mass made of different types of minced fish and spices. Particularily high quality variants of Redport Paste are slightly fermented, but generally, fresh variants are preferred when used for Adarran Sushi. Its taste is salty and butter, with a wide range of fish flavors depending on the type used in its production. It is often used in Maki rolls. Types of Sushi Nigiri Maki Orion A new type of preparation developed particularily for Adarran Sushi, Orion is sushi served "on the shell", meaning that a large piece of shell, often Hummermule and, less popular, large crabs or clams, with a piece of meat still attached to it is covered in rice and then served. Both meat and rice are then scraped off the shell with the teeth. Cultural Impact The spread of Adarran Sushi restaurants in outlying colonies of the Stellar Republic gave rise to a proverb amongst Krark, stating that "Humans and Drynn can sit down for dinner". As the cuisine of the Drynn is generally considered at the very least inedible, at the very worst downright toxic to nearly all species but the Drynn themselves, this statement is considered a strong example for the adaptability of the human species. The proverb is furthermore a way of saying that humanity will persist, despite persecution and destruction of its homeplanet, as they can find their niches to survive at any corner of the galaxy. Category:Cuisine Category:Human Category:Drynn Category:Free Refugium